Undertaker little bundles
by CherryBerry58
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian find out something shocking about Undertaker, Oneshot


**This is my very first fic a bit nervous ,I don't own anything but my oc's please enjoy and review ,also some advice thank you :3**

Ciel and Sebatian arrived at Undertaker to get more information, somethings have been stolen and item were vanadalized in London. For two reasons one, he's one of the best informants and he lives near the areas where the items were stolen or vandalized.

They opened the door everything was quiet.

"Undertaker! cried Ciel feeling a bit nervous, Sebastian sensed they were not alone.

Suddeny something popped out of a coffin, Ciel and Sebastian both flinched normally the didn't due to being use to his antics but this was something new.

Came out what looked like a smaller version of Undertaker, except you could see it's eyes, they were purple.

"U-undertaker?" Ciel stuttered out. Sebastian was just as shocked. The mini Undertaker grabbed hold of Ciel hand and began to nuzzle it.

"W-what did he shrink himself?" Ciel asked as the mini Undetaker kept snuggling his hand.

"I don't really-Sebastian couldn't finish he felt something grab his coat, he looked down to his surprise it was anothe miniature Undertaker, but this one had a ponytail tied to the side the rest of her hair down. This one appeared to a girl.

Ciel and Sebastion looked back and forth between the two.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Ciel cried.

"I'm not sure master why don't we ask them."Sebastian suggested.

"Well hurry up dammit." Ciel said getting irritated, especially since the mini Undertaker kept pulling his hand.

"Master you might want to refrain from cursing, we are the presence of chlidren right now" Sebastian said simply.

Ciel got a tick mark

"Will you just hurry up and ask!" Ciel cried irritated.

Sebastian knelt down to the little girl, and smile charmingly.

"Excuse you me young miss, can you tell-SMACK, he was cut off the little girl slapped him across the face. Sebastian was in shock, but forced a smile, his eye twitched and a dark aura was emitting from him. Ciel looked shocked, the mini Undertaker nuzzling Ciel hand, tilted his head confused by the girls action. Ciel eyes narrowed a bit, no one dared slapped Sebastian except him and that was only for reason. As to say the least, Ciel was angry. He snatched his hand from the mini Undertaker in the coffin, making him pout.

He knelt down and grabbed the girl wrist, glaring at the child, she flinched as he held her wrist tightly. She didn't look at him and kept staring at her feet, Sebastian and mini Undertaker watched.

Now look here you shouldn't go around slapping people,especially since we have not done anything, understand?" he asked in a calm dark tone.

The little girl looked at Ciel with teared filled eyes. Ciel looked in shock and in panic. Mini Undertaker shook his head at Ciel, Sebastian put his hand on his face and signed, he knew what was going to happen next.

"Oh dear...he said exasperated.

The little girl wailed this gaining some attention. Suddenly 9 little figures popped out each resembling Undertaker except for eyes abd the different hair styles, each from coffins and the ceiling and behind the desk.

3 popped out of the coffins and 3 peeking behind the desk and 3 hanging upside down from the and Sebastian were lost at words.

"Sebastian whats going on here?" Ciel asked as the chibi like eyes were staring intensely at him and Sebastian.

"I have no idea master but I can guarantee we are quite in a perdicament." Sebastian said, Ciel was getting more nervous.

One mini Undertaker from behind the desk came up to them, this one had his hair in a braid, wearing a smaller version of Undertaker hat. He looked up at them smiling. Both Ciel and Sebastian knew that was a fake smile.

"ATTACK!' he cried in a cute but loud voice, suddenly all the of the mini Undertaker tackled Ciel and Sebastian to the ground. They all were jumping,pulling their limbs and hair and biting.

"Ahhhh!' Ciel screamed, "Sebastian for goodness sake stop them!" as one was sitting on his back, bending his leg, and one pulling his hair. The one bending his leg had his hair in a high ponytail, the one pulling his hair and a low ponytail.

"Ye-ah, my-ah-lor-ah! will you stop that!" Sebastian exclaimed at the mini Undertaker biting his arm, this one had his hair down covering his eyes, like the real Undertaker. He smiled cheekily at Sebastian and continued biting his arm. One was jumping on his back, this one had pigtails.

Then they heard a familiar cackle. It was the real Undertaker appearing from another entrance. He was laughing like crazy, well more so then usual, at the sight of Ciel and Sebastian being easily taken down by tiny tots.

"Well my lord it truly is a pleasure seeing you again" Undertaker said then laughing like crazy again. "Especially like this!" he cackled.

Ciel glared at him,"Undertaker who are these monsters?!"Ciel exclaimed as they kept attacking him and Sebastian.

"Now now my lord, please don't call my little bundles of joy monsters" his grin getting bigger."Your just going to get them more angry" he warned laughing some more again.

Ciel and Sebastian both looked at him in shock.

"You mean all of them are yours?!" Ciel exclaimed, while Sebastian grew more irritated and Undertaker snickered.

"Yup all 11 of them, one more on the way" Undertaker answered as he held the mini Undertaker that Ciel and Sebastian saw first, and the little girl that slapped Sebastian, cling to Undertaker leg.

"Will you tell your children to stop assulting us then?!" Ciel demanded.

"Hmmm" Undertaker thought for a moment, this was a really good laugh hate to see it be over so quickly.

Ciel got a tick mark Undertaker hesitation, that lunatic was enjoying this. Sebastian was also getting more aggravated as well, since his arm was still being chewed on. "Don't you ever feed this one? he asked in a deadpan tone.

"UNDERTAKER!" Ciel demanded getting more impatient.

"No need to shout my lord your scaring little Annabel" Undertaker said smiling still, with a hand on his daughter head, the one that slapped Sebastian, she held Undertaker leg tighter.

"Then tell them to stop!" Ciel demanded again, Undertaker laughed some more.

"Alright" Undertaker said "children" he called them, they all looked at him. "Stop" he said, they stop for a moment to stare at him, but then continued hurting Ciel and Sebastian.

Ciel got another tick mark. "What kind of order is that!?" Ciel seethed, but Undertaker only grinned and laughed some more.

"Well my lord it looks as though they have taken a liking to you. " Undertaker cackled out, he looked he was about to bust a gut.

"WILL YOU STOP LAUGHING AND GET YOUR CHILDREN OFF OF US!' Ciel yelled, Sebastian was getting frusterated as well.

Undertaker stopped laughing but kept the big grin on his face.

"Who wants to give papa a big hug" Undertaker offered, the kids stop and rushed to Undertaker, pulling and climbing him.

"Papa! Papa!" they shouted trying to get his helped Ciel up and dusted him off.

They stared at Undertaker he seem to enjoy his kids fussing over him.

"He seem to be enjoying those brats fussing over hi-Ah! Ciel couldn't finish he looked down, he saw the mini Undertaker that was biting Sebastian bite his hand.

The mini Undertaker giggled and smiled cheekily at Ciel and went to go bite his father arm.

"What is it with that one and biting people?!" Ciel shouted holding his hand, thankful it didn't have a mark."We have no idea" Undertaker answered holding up his arm that was being chewed on, his son was hanging on with both hands and teeth."We're having him tested." Undertaker said as his kids kept pulling his hair and clothes.

Ciel signed, "any way I think you know why we're here" Ciel said calm now.

"Of course I do and seeing as you already gave me my payment I'd be happy to oblige" Undertaker cackled out. Ciel was becoming irritated again.

"Let me just get the youngster out of here so we could talk in private or in your case peace and quiet" Undertaker joked and bursted out laughing again.

"Will you stop laughing! Ciel ordered getting another tick mark. Undertaker calmed down, but the grin still on his face, along with a little drool.

"Now, now children calm down do you want me to call your mother?" Undertaker warned, the kids froze and stayed quiet, clinging to Undertaker and staring at Ciel and Sebastian.

Undertaker chuckled some more, he loved doing that.

"Works every time, their scared to death of her" Undertaker said, "seeing as my littles bundles froze, we can't talk in private can we" Undertaker said chuckling more.

Ciel and Sebastian just stared at the mention of the word mother, this lunatic was married. The woman must of been crazy as him.

Undertaker snickerd at their reaction, his kids unfrozed and giggled at their reaction to.

Ciel signed, they we're going nowhere and to top it off he had a massive headache now, Sebastian had the same thoughts as his master. _"Their the spitting image of him." _They both thought exasperated.

"Anyway we're here about the vandalism going on in London and considering your near the area where all the vandalism is happening, I think you might of seen someone or something causing all of it." Ciel explained in a serious tone, he flinched when all of Undertaker kids bursted out laughing, while Undertaker grinned wider.

"Well my lord that is quite the predicament, but you have nothing to worry about the children were doing it for a little harmless fun as all" Undertaker explained then bursted out laughing again.

"You mean all of the vandalsim were caused by your children!" Ciel exclaimed furious, Sebastian glared at him.

"Unfortunately yes!" Undertaker said laughing like crazy shaking a little, his kids were the same.

Ciel and Sebastian both got a tick mark, Sebastian was ready to kill Undertaker.

"You call yourself a parent!" Ciel yelled, Sebastian was waiting on orders to kill the laughing lunatic.

THONK!

Ciel and Sebastian looked shocked, while Undertaker kids froze and quickly hide behind Ciel and Sebastian. Undertaker was just hit on the head with a rolling pin by a woman, the woman had caramel colored skin, with lavander eyes, dark magenta hair in a bun, wearing a black dress and white apron, clearly pregnant but she was indeed a beauty. An angry beauty at that.

"Ah if it isn't my lovely Annamaria gracing us with her presence" Undertaker said holding his head, but the grin still on his face.

Annamaria growled at him and looked at the kids, that hid behind Ciel and Sebastian, they all flinched including Ciel and Sebastian.

_"Hell hath no fury then a woman scorn"_ Sebastian thought actually sweating a little, whatever that woman was, was not human if she could make him sweat. The kids all gulped, they just hope papa wasn't going to die today, they clung tighter to Ciel and Sebastian, Ciel clung to them to actually scared.

"Darling" she started sweetly, patting her rolling pin on her palm repeatedly, everyone in the room shivered at the dark aura she was emitting, Undertaker knew he was in deep trouble and started to sweat a little. Ciel and Sebastian knew why his kids were afraid of her she even scared Undertaker.

"Why did I just hear our children were causing destruction through out London, which that alerted the queens watch dog?" she asked him pinching his ear tightly. Sebastian looked amused while Ciel considered this payback.

"Well the thing is my sweet, they all were looking to have a little fun" Undertaker tried, he nudged his head to the side, glancing at his kids to do the puppy dog eyes.

"Now, now my dear, you shouldn't get angry especially since number 12 is the way" Undertaker said grinning stupid as she pinched his ear more painfully.

Annamaria smiled but you could hear her teeth grinding,"my beloved your making that quite difficult" she seethed. Ciel and Sebastian both thought strange at the use of pet names in punishments. She looked at the kids, they looked at her with puppy dog eyes and pouts, except for the biters who's eyes is covered only pouted.

"Hmmm sweeties mama's immune to that look" Annamaria said, the kids deflated as she continued pinching her lunatic of a husbands cheek. Ciel decided to step in feeling a bit bad for the kids even if they assulted him and Sebastian. He coughed gaining her attention. Annamaria stopped pinching her husbands cheek to look at him.

"Ma'm seeing as the damages were mild and could easily be fixed, and the items were found, I see no reason to tell the queen it was them." Ciel said, Annamaria looked at him with gratitude so did the kids with adoring eys at him. Sebastian looked surprised at his young master but then smirked.

Annamaria looked at her kids they all gaver her pleading smiles. Annamaria signed but then smiled, however the kids will be punished.

"Your too kind my lord" Annamaria said then looked at the children, who all looked anxious. "Children as punishment no more biscuits for a month and no going outside for 3 weeks." Annamaria said, the kids pouted sadly but understood."Yes mama...they said in unison." Ciel and Sebastian looked impressed._"Firm but fair." _Were in both of their thoughts, Annamaria then looked at Ciel.

"My lord please stay for some tea and for a proper apology and thank you from the children" she said glancing at them, smiling a real sweet smile, the kids beamed and hugged her tightly.

"Well if you insist" Ciel said,"Sebastian go help her, Sebastian smiled and bowed "yes my lord" and headed off to the kitchen with Annamaria.

Undertaker chuckled as his kids went back to climbing him."That was awful kind of you my lord, how can I ever repay you?' he asked chuckling, Ciel narrowed his eyes at him. "Just keep your children out of trouble and under control" Ciel said simply.

"That my wife can do" Undertaker said then laughing again. Ciel just looked exsaperated at him, he sensed he be seeing Undertaker kids again real soon. Sebastian and Annamaria appeared, with Sebastian empty handed, Annamaria was holding a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Really madam I really wished you would of let me help" Sebastian said, Annamaria smiled "nonsense mr Michaelis your a guest and after what the children did to you and your young master I couldn't possibly" Annamaria said politly. "Think nothing of it madam" Sebastian said bowing to her, as she set the try down the kids began to cling to her.

"Anyway children I think you owe Lord Phantomhive and mr Michaelis an apology and a thank you" Annamaria said sternly, the kids pouted but complied, Ciel and Sebastian smirked as they gathered around them. "We are sorry Lord Phantomhive and mr Micalies" they missed pronounced Sebastian last name, but were sincere.

Sebastian smiled and bowed "apology accepted" he said, Ciel looked at them, smirking at them being anxious for his reply. "I forgive you" Ciel said, the kids beamed at him and tackled him again but this time with hugs and kisses. Undertaker laughed hard again, Annamaria smiled, Sebastian looked amused. Ciel was getting frustrated again.

"Thank you Lord Phantomhive" they exclaimed and continued their love assult, Ciel tried to fight a blush. "Alright, alright all of you off of me now," Ciel said irritated, they complied but continued looking at him with adoring eyes, he signed exasperated at them. "Now that thats over and done with why don't you all introduce your selves", Ciel said back in his usual mood. They nodded and gathered infront of their mother.

"The first three are Alsessandro,Xander and Max" she said. Alsessandro had his hair in a braid and was wearing a smaller version of Undertaker hat, the one that called the attack. Xander had his hair like his dad the biter. Max was in a winged styled bob. All wearing white long sleeved collered shirts and black shorts and boots. They bowed, Ciel nodded at them.

"The next are the twins Robyn and Raven" she gestured at the pair, Robyn had his hair in a low ponytail, while Raven high, both wearing black knee length overalls, with white shirts underneath with black ribbon around the collar, knee length socks no shoes. They bowed in unison "Then Anastasia, Rose and Camellia", the girls curtsied. Anastasia had her hair in pigtails, Rose had her hair down but a ribbon tied to the back, Camellia in twin braid, all wearing black dresses and white stockings, with black mary janes."Then are youngest two Annabel and junior", Annamaria finished, holding Junior that was dressed exactly like Undertaker, Annabel who had slapped Sebastatian was hiding behind her father leg clutching it tightly.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all" Ciel said as Sebastian bowed. _"Though earlier begs to differ"_ he and Sebastian said in their thoughts. Ciel glanced at Annabel, "Annabel is there something you want to say to my butler" Ciel hinted, Annabel shooker head no, Ciel got another tick mark. Undertaker snickered and his wife elbowed him in the rib, he stopped but kept thats grin and shaking trying to keep his laugh down. His wife looked exasperated with him.

"Annabel" Annamaria said sternly, Annabel flinched, with a gentle push from her father she went up to Sebastian. He knelt down to her level "yes?" he asked in playful tone. "I'm sorry I slapped you mr Mically" she said not saying his surname right again but was sincere. Sebastian smiled and kissed her hand "thank you miss Annabel" he said sweetly, Annabel blushed and scurried behind her father leg, but kept staring at Sebastian.

"Children why don't you go play in the back while they talk" Annamaria said, they all nodded except Annabel who kept staring at Sebastian, Junior was still in his mother embrace. They all rushed to the back with Annamaria following to make sure they don't break any thing. "Funny I never pegged you as a family man" Ciel said. Undertaker grinned "there are a lot of things you have yet to discover about me and my wife" he said with a dark chuckle. Ciel narrowed his eyes slightly, why did that sound so supisious.

"11 that's quite alot of children and another on the way" Ciel said."Yes my wife just loves children as you can see" Undertaker said, then they heard another breaking sound and yelling, they froze.

"ROBYN PUT THAT CORPSE DOWN,XANDER STOP BITING RAVEN! MAX STOP TRYING TO DISSECT YOUR BROTHER!" screamed Annamaria from the back, Ciel and Sebastian both sweatdropped, Undertaker had a stiff grin. "HONEY GET YOU ARSE BACK HERE AND DO SOME PARENTING! Undertaker smiled and chuckled, "the joys marriage" he said getting up."well hope to you again soon my lord" he said going into the back.

Ciel and Sebastian got up to leave, they heard another breaking tried to glance back but Sebastian stopped him. "Don't look back master" Sebastian said nudging him to go further,"they can sense fear" he whispered in a serious tone, Ciel was going to take his word for it and both rushed out of there. "That was quite a suprise wasn't it master?" Sebastian asked, Ciel signed he was so tired. "Yes I never knew anyone that would be crazy enough to marry that lunatic" Ciel stated, Sebastian smirked.

"Love works in mysterious ways master, as the old saying goes opposites attract, like you and lady Elizabeth" he said in a teasing tone. Ciel glanced over his shoulder with narrowed eyes at Sebastian who simply smirked in response."Well for those two maybe" Ciel said. "That Annamaria she's not human is she and neither are her and Undertaker kids are they?" Ciel asked darkly. Sebastian nodded "Yes, but I guarantee you she is neither demon nor a Shinigami" Sebastian answered."And their children?" Ciel asked, "still to young master' Sebastian said.

Ciel eyes narrowed and thought of the hint Undertaker gave him,who or what was that lunatics wife. "Hopefully you and Lady Elizabeth don't have as much of children as those two" Sebastian teased, Ciel blushed and glared at him."WILL YOU SHUTUP! Ciel yelled, Sebastian smirked and stayed silent.

Undertaker and Annamaria kids had calm down and were now asleep in the coffins. "Well that certainly was a day" she said tired, as she stroked the children hair one by one. Undertaker chuckled and kissed her cheek."Let's get you some rest to, unless you have enough energy for..."Undertaker hinted leaning closer to her lips.

Annamaria frowned and turned her head a he missed her lips."Yes I'm too tired especially for that" she stated, dodging his attempt to grab and grope her and walking away, with him following. "C'mon love we haven't done that since number 12 was being made" Undertaker said hoping to change her mind. "Yes and I intend to keep it that way until he's born!" Annamaria exclaimed, they continued this argument.

The kids all snickered from fake sleeping and have been listening to their parents conversation, though they didn't understand what "that" was but they assume that papa really liked it, and mama was the only one that would give it to him.

**THE END**

**I APOLOGIES FOR POOR GRAMMER AND IF CHARACTERS WERE OOC. THANK YOU AND REVIEW :3 P.S. Problems with editing**


End file.
